Apokalyptikos
''The Apokalyptikos '' (lifting of the veil) is the genesis of the HEROLOGY series and the first of the Theomachy Trilogy by Tim Halbrook. Targeted for approximately 80,000 words, the title refers to the veil concealing the history behind mythology and the subsequent lifting when the legends of lore are revealed to be much more. Overview Ages ago the children of darkness were unleashed by Pandora, forever afflicting mankind with torment. Fed up with their position of servitude among the Theoi, an alien species reverred by the ancient Greeks, they took their plagues to Mt. Olympos. Their revolt ended in imprisonment as Zeus sealed them within a dark fortress erected from the bowels of the earth. Millenia passed and the ill messengers were long since forgotten, or so we thought... The economy plummets as World War III rages on in a not so distant future. A group of politicians gather in secret and devise a plan to unleash the Arrostoi once again. With society falling into anarchy and democracies failing their nations, authority will be seized by the power of their unearthly allies. Under their rule a new age will begin, uniting the entire world in an era of peace and prosperity protected by the firm fist of tyranny. With the world torn by war and freedom at the edge of oblivion, blind bounty hunter Ed Grimshaw has one desire: vengeance. Having lost his wife at the hands of her brother, his tunnel vision is expanded once the target becomes protected by the politicians. Reluctantly assisting a team dedicated to neutralizing the growing threat, they discover mythology holds more fact than history assumed. Regardless, he doesn’t give a damn about rising oligarchies, the power of myth, or pissed off Arrostoi. A bullet for Robert Law rests within the barrel of Grimshaw’s gun, and he’ll stop at nothing, including the Apocalypse, to introduce it to Rob’s skull. Cast ;Ed Grimshaw :A blind bounty hunter and the protagonist of the story. Framed for the murder of his wife, he vows to stop at nothing until he has his vengeance. ;Nata Wakanda :A native woman who lives within the forest. She leads Grimshaw to Los Angeles to meet with Samuel Lucas and clear his name. ;Lex Penn :A S.O.C.A. agent who's been assigned to gather intelligence on Samuel Lucas for the UK government. A task proven more difficult than originally thought, he utilizes Grimshaw's grit determination for help. ;Beka Vordenberg :Daughter of an Austrian doctor who's mysteriously killed shortly after presenting his discovery of the Hematophagous Achromatosis Virus. She believes the Sovereignty of Shadow is behind it and follows Victor Draculesti to Los Angeles. ;Locke Smyth :An orphan who witnesses the formation of the Revelation Revolution with his friend Cameron. He's kidnapped as a result, requiring Lex to rescue him to build a case. ;Aurora Earhart :Beka's best friend and a mechanically inclined pilot who wields a sordid past with Boris Khrushchev. ;Melvyn Walshe :A retired MI6 officer of Irish descent. As an old colleague of Lex's superior Reginald Ridley, he is called upon for his expertise in mythology. ;Brutus Magnus :The undefeated middleweight Gladius Maximus of Ludi Maximus Gladiatorius. When the Achilleus Aikhmos is offered as a tournament prize, Lex is required to enter in order to secure the spear. Revelation Revolution A gathering of wealthy figures with political power. Watching mankind continue to deteriorate due to the war, they believe the only solution to the global problem is to unite the world under the banner of tyranny. Sovereignty of Shadow A collective of nocturnal nobility afflicted with HAV. Their gothic obsession has driven them to mimic vampire lifestyle displayed in popular culture. Prominent members of European government are rumored to be linked to the sovereignty. Arrostoi The ill messenger children of darkness imprisoned an age ago. They hold a hatred for Zeus and his supporters and desire to bring down Neolympos and the Theoi. Astroi The wandering messengers that report galactic goings-on to Hermes. They are the only Celestials allowed by Divine Decree near Terra since the Ethereal Exodus. Category:Novels